


小摩根的睡前故事

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	小摩根的睡前故事

在很久很久以前，九界中有一个名叫Asgard的国家，太阳照耀着这个国家的每一个角落，给整个Asgard镀上了一层漂亮的金色。有一群毛茸茸的小熊生活在这片金色的土地上，他们是那么的勤劳勇敢，在他们两位王子的带领下，在这片土地上辛勤的耕耘着，过着富足的生活。  
管理和统治这片土地的，是一对兄弟。有着金灿灿的皮毛的那只小熊叫做Thor，他是哥哥，而那只有着漂亮的绿眼睛的小熊叫Loki，他是弟弟。他们俩一个象征着勇气，一个代表了智慧。从他们正式管理Asgard那天起，就得到了了森林女神的祝福。  
多年的共处让小熊兄弟默契十足，偶尔的争吵并不能磨灭他们之间的感情。在面对灾祸时，他们彼此扶持，在面对劫难时，他们彼此依靠。在他们的领导下，整个Asgard都在迎接光明未来的道路上飞奔着。就当所有小熊都以为他们的生活会越来越好时，噩运却悄然降临。  
原来在这个世界上，除了毛茸茸的小熊，还生活着一群凶神恶煞的大野狼，他们是一群强盗，靠着打砸抢烧聊以度日，在来到Asgard之前，他们已经打劫了好几个国家，所有的小动物提起他们都瑟瑟发抖。  
后来啊，大野狼们还是把罪恶的爪子伸向了Asgard，他们耀武扬威地站在小熊们的农田里，丑兮兮的大爪子踩坏了好多麦子。善良的小熊们哪儿见过这样的架势，他们害怕极了，躲在角落里，不敢轻举妄动。不过好在，他们的王子很快就赶来了。小熊兄弟把他们的人民保护在身后，做好了迎战的准备。  
“把蜂蜜罐交出来。”  
一只下巴长的皱巴巴的大野狼粗声粗气地威胁到，他站在军队的最前面，看起来是这群大坏蛋的头。  
“如果我说不呢！”  
先开口的是Loki，他掏出了小刀冲了上去，想与大野狼决一死战。可是小熊的力量又怎么比得过大野狼呢？那只长着丑下巴的大野狼连躲都没躲，挥了挥爪子就把Loki甩到了地上。  
“别和我耍花招，你们打不过我的。”见到躺在地上昏迷不醒的Loki，大野狼得意地笑了起来，他理了理他乱糟糟的毛，蔑视地看着Thor和他的人民们。  
抱着昏迷不醒的弟弟，Thor的心头涌起了一股怒火。他小心地把弟弟安置好，拎起了他的小斧子就朝大野狼奔去。不愧是得到过森林女神祝福的小熊，Thor的战斗力高的吓人，他三五下就逼退了大野狼们。看着苟延残喘的大野狼，Thor喘着粗气擦了擦汗，就差最后一下，他就可以彻底把大野狼赶出他们的国家了。  
可正直的Thor还是没能想到大野狼的狡猾与卑鄙。就在他劈下最后一斧时，大野狼的军队从背后袭击了Asgard，他们绑走了一半的小熊，还带走了昏迷不行的Loki。小熊们恐慌的呼喊让Thor分了心，他胖乎乎的小手一抖，只劈到了大野狼的爪子。  
“你惹怒了我，你要为此付出代价！”  
绑走一半小熊的大野狼一边捂着受伤的爪子，一边撂下了这句狠话，随后，他就随着他的大部队逃之夭夭。  
自责的Thor看着只剩一半的人民内疚极了，他下定决心要把人民和弟弟带回来。可是Asgard的小熊们和大野狼的军队实力本就相差甚远，现在又少了一半，想要打赢这场战争更是难上加难，这可怎么办呢？Thor伸出他毛茸茸的小手挠了挠头，头疼地想着对策。  
不过好在，他没能想太久，答案就自己找上了门。原来其他受到大野狼骚扰和攻击的小动物们听说了Asgard的惨状。受到伤害的小动物们来到Asgard，他们要与Asgard联合起来，一起去找大野狼讨回公道。  
大野狼住在贫瘠又寒冷的山崖上。小动物们趁着大野狼不注意悄悄溜了进去，然后他们齐心协力，把大野狼打倒在地。Thor气呼呼地看着被按倒在地还不断挣扎的大野狼，举起了小拳头就往大野狼的头上砸去。  
“把我的人民还给我！”  
Thor一边砸一边说，他想起了被绑走的小熊，心里愈发气愤，手上的力道不由加重了许多。  
“哎呦，哎呦，别打啦！我把你的人民还给你还不行吗！”  
被打得满头是包的大野狼赶紧求饶，他甩了甩尾巴，示意手下赶紧放人。  
一时间，所有被抓走的小动物都回来了，团聚的喜悦胜过了一切愤怒与仇恨，所有小动物们都拥抱着自己好不容易回来的朋友和家人。  
Thor的人民也回来了，小熊们兴奋地向他们的王子打着招呼。可Thor看起来却有些焦急，他不断在人群中寻找，却没能找到期待中的那个人影。  
“你看见过我的弟弟吗。他是一只长着黑色毛发绿色眼睛的小熊。”  
Thor急得团团转，他毛茸茸的小爪子不停地拦住刚刚被放出来的小动物，仔细的询问者，生怕漏过什么重要的线索。可是让Thor失望的是，没有任何一只小动物见过他的弟弟。  
他把弟弟弄丢了。Thor怀着这样的想法失望地回到家里。失去了弟弟的陪伴，Thor变得闷闷不乐起来，他的笑容消失了，也不再去晒太阳了，甚至，连他漂亮的毛发都变得灰扑扑的了，Asgard金色的小王子变成了一位小流浪汉。  
住在玫瑰花里的小精灵看不下去了，他们趁着夜色，钻进Thor的梦里，挥舞着魔棒，施下了美梦魔法。  
“快醒醒呀，小笨熊。你的弟弟在遥远的山后等着你呢，快带上这世界上最美好的东西去接他回来呀。”  
梦中的Thor牢牢地记住了这句话，他一大早就清醒过来，准备好了行囊，向山的那边进发。金色的小熊背着大大的包裹，两条小短腿迈着小小的步子，一刻不停地赶着路。他走呀走呀，走进了迷雾重重的森林，气喘吁吁的Thor惊醒了沉睡中的森林女神，这位总是穿着绿裙子的女神揉着惺忪的睡眼，温柔地问道：  
“你背着大包裹要去做什么呀，我的孩子？”  
Thor擦了擦脸上的汗，回答道：  
“慈爱的森林女神啊，我要去山的那边解救我被抓走的弟弟。”  
森林女神爱怜地看着她毛茸茸的小王子，温柔地摸了摸他被风吹的乱七八糟的毛发，开口说道：  
“继续往前走吧，我的孩子。穿越这片迷雾你就离目标更近了一步。我将赐予你无尽的祝福和森林之绿，用于点亮你的小兄弟那双蒙尘的眼睛。”  
Thor收下了森林女神的礼物，他恭恭敬敬地朝这位女神鞠了一躬，又踏上征程，正如森林女神所祝福的那样，森林中的迷雾果然不再纠缠Thor，草叶和藤蔓也在为他之路，在植物的帮助下，他顺利地来到了一片蔚蓝的湖泊边。  
“穿越了森林的旅人啊，你行至此处所为何事？”  
蔚蓝的湖泊在阳光的照射下波光粼粼，清澈的湖水骤然分开，一头蓝发的湖泊女神显身而出，她坐在湖水之上，漂亮的眼睛好奇的打量着Thor。  
“尊敬的湖泊女神啊，我要去山的那边解救我被抓走的弟弟。”  
Thor毕恭毕敬地回答着，不敢有丝毫怠慢。  
“继续你的旅程吧，我远道而来的客人。带上这瓢澄澈的湖水，好洗涤你那被风霜覆盖的爱人。”  
Thor收下了湖泊女神的赠礼，他谢过了湖泊女神，撑着一叶小舟划过了湖水，来到了最后一道障碍——高山面前。掌管山脉的是一位年长的女神，她是那么的沉默，一言不发地看着站在山脚下的小熊。  
“伟大的山脉女神啊，请放我通行吧，我要去山的那边解救我被抓走的弟弟。”  
Thor把他毛茸茸胖乎乎的小手放在嘴边，做成了一个小喇叭的形状，用最大的声音，朝沉默的山脉喊道。  
“山的那边是黑白的国度。被带到那边的小动物是回不来的，你还是别白费力气了。”  
山脉女神慢悠悠地开了口，她用她苍老嘶哑的声音诉说着可怕的事实，想要以此来打消Thor疯狂的念头。  
“我带了Asgard最好的宝物，请您放我过去，让我试一试吧。”  
执着的Thor并没有被山脉女神的言语吓退，他固执地站在山脚下，一遍一遍地诉说着自己心中的目标和渴望。他那勇往直前的精神打动了山脉女神，这位苍老的女神叹了口气，为Thor打开了前往山那边的路。  
“如果你一定要过去的话，我只能祝你好运了，可怜的小东西。带上岩石的赠礼吧，漆黑的色泽可以填补你弟弟灰白的发。”  
Thor收下山脉女神的赠礼，一路小跑着钻进了前往山那边的山洞，他一刻都不敢耽搁，弟弟在等着他的这个念头填满了他的小脑袋，让他小小的身体里充满了勇气。  
正如同山脉女神所说的那样，山的那边是一个由黑白组成的单调世界，阳光照不到这里，所以这里显得死气沉沉的。Thor小心翼翼地探索着这个黑白的国度，但他身上沾染的露水气息还是引来了守卫者的注意。  
“大胆的异乡人，你竟敢闯入女王Hela的国度，不要命了吗。”  
穿着黑袍子骑在大狗身上的女巫用阴森森的声音威胁着Thor，她就是这个国家的女王Hela。但Thor没有丝毫畏惧，他挺起了他的胸膛，朝Hela说道：  
“女王殿下，请把我的弟弟还给我，他有一双好看的绿眼睛。”  
可女王Hela却不理会Thor的请求，她冷冷一哼，说道：  
“可从来没有小动物能从我的手里逃走，我凭什么把你的弟弟还给你？”  
“我带来了整个Asgard的宝藏和你交换我的弟弟。”  
Thor献出了一直背在背上的大大的行囊，他的话语勾起了Hela的兴趣，穿着黑袍子的女巫从大狗身上下来，走到了Thor面前。  
“我用Asgard最好的小麦和你交换我的弟弟。”  
Thor从包里掏出了一捆金色的小麦，那麦粒颗颗饱满，散发着诱人的香气。只可惜，女王Hela对此并不感兴趣。  
“我不要你们的小麦，你还带了什么别的东西？”  
Thor又从包里掏出了一大把金灿灿的钱币，这是Asgard的金币，他拿起了一个金币，递给Hela。  
“我有无尽的金银珠宝，如果你只能拿出这种东西，就不要妄图换回你的兄弟了。”  
女王Hela不屑地冷哼一声，转过头去，不再看Thor。被接连打击了两次的Thor挠挠头，他只剩下一次机会了，若是这次再不成功，他就真的换不回Loki了，他抱着脑袋想了想，又从包里掏出了一个小瓶子。  
“这次又是什么鬼东西？”  
瓶子里金灿灿的液体吸引了Hela的注意，黑白的国度里从来没有过这么耀眼的颜色。Thor拧开了瓶盖，一瞬间，瓶子中金灿灿的液体迸发出了无尽的光芒，点亮了整个黑白国度，光芒驱散了阴冷，为整个国家涂上了一层好看的色彩。  
原来那是一罐被酿成蜂蜜的阳光。  
Thor得意地看着Hela被惊呆了的表情，他想，这次肯定没有问题了。  
“把我的弟弟还给我，我就把这罐阳光留下来。”  
女王Hela答应了Thor的要求，她把Loki从黑暗的地牢中放出来。长时间待在黑暗里让Loki变得又瘦又小，他跌跌撞撞地跑向Thor，扑进了他哥哥的怀里。Thor激动的抱着他的弟弟，诉说着他的思念之情。紧接着Thor又从包里拿出了三位女神赠送的礼物，他用湖水为Loki擦去身上的污垢，将象征着生命的翠绿放进Loki的眼睛，有用黑色的岩石填补上Loki毛发里的灰白。没过一会儿，Asgard的另一位小王子就有一次的出现在了Thor眼前。  
Thor把包裹里剩下的阳光蜂蜜都给了女王Hela，他牵着弟弟攀过了高山，游过了湖泊，穿过了森林，回到了Asgard。当他们重新踏上这片土地时，所有的小熊们都发出了欢呼，他们欢呼着迎接着两位归来的王者。历经了无数劫难的两位王子相视一笑，他们凝视着彼此的眼睛，明白了对方心里最炙热的感情。  
-  
听着床上的小女孩均匀的呼吸声，Thor合上了故事书，熄灭了床头灯，轻手轻脚地走出卧室。他刚刚带上门，就看见靠在门口等着他的Loki。  
“Stark那个家伙要是知道你给他女儿讲这种蹩脚的故事会杀了你的。”  
Thor伸手把Loki搂在怀里，他亲了亲弟弟的侧脸，满不在乎地说：  
“蹩脚吗？我觉得还可以啊。”  
“你就把你的人民比作熊？”  
Loki任由Thor那双不老实的手在他腰际点火，他勾起嘴角，半挑了挑眉毛。  
“那又有什么关系。无论是故事里还是故事外的我们和Asgard都有一个美好的结局不是么。”  
Thor扭过头，吻上了那张还想要继续嘲笑这个故事的嘴。  
的确。  
无论是故事还是现实，他们都有一个美好的结局。  
这就够了，不是么？


End file.
